


Busted

by CrissCrossApplesauce



Category: Glee
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossApplesauce/pseuds/CrissCrossApplesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt asked to come over after school, he didn't know that Blaine had been grounded.  And Blaine thought that what Cooper didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  Turns out, Blaine was very wrong.  And Kurt is made to hear the whole thing.  <br/>*Fill for the GKM - See tags for warnings*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

School was winding to a close and Blaine and Kurt had barely spent any time together that day. Blaine opened his locker and slowly pulled out the books he needed for his homework, placing them in his bag. He was miserably looking forward to an afternoon home alone while he waited for Cooper to get out of work. 

“I missed you so much today,” Kurt whined as he bounced over to Blaine’s locker and leaned against the cold metal beside his boyfriend. “And I want to kiss you so bad right now,” he muttered seductively. 

Blaine groaned to himself, already feeling his blood starting to flow in the wrong direction. “Kurt, you can’t just say things like that,” he said looking around him bashfully.

“Well I can do more than just say it if you invite me over,” Kurt teased, twisting playfully back and forth.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine hesitated, hating to let his boyfriend down. “I wish I could, but I don’t think –"

“Please,” Kurt begged with a sly smile. “Let me come over and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Blaine knew he shouldn’t give into temptation. He should tell Kurt the truth and go home, alone. He should do his homework, start dinner, maybe even clean and try to get some time off for good behavior. He should most definitely not have his boyfriend over to the house when he was thoroughly and completely grounded. But Kurt was biting his lower lip so adorably and looking at him with eyes that promised so much more enjoyment than cleaning house. And what Cooper didn’t know and Kurt didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt any of them, he told himself. Cooper wasn’t due home until six at the earliest, and Kurt would need to go back to his house for dinner. If he played it right, no one would ever be the wiser.

“Ok,” Blaine breathed.

XXXX

Cooper had had a long day at work, but was able to sneak out early to try and surprise Blaine. After their fight yesterday he felt bad all day and he just wanted to go home and have a nice dinner with his brother, maybe play some games and try to move past the harsh words that were said back and forth the night before. He knew neither one of them had meant it. A phone call from their parents was always able to start trouble, but generally things had been good between the two brothers since Cooper had moved back to Ohio for Blaine to live with him. Grounding Blaine was the last thing he had wanted to do, but he understood that the moments that he had to play parent instead of brother were some of the most important for Blaine. He still needed someone to take charge when things got out of control.

He pulled into the driveway, paying little attention to his surroundings. Blaine’s car was in the driveway as well and that was all that mattered. He unlocked the door and walked in, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes. He entered the living room and stopped short.

Kurt was nearly lying on top of Blaine on the couch, the two boys kissing fiercely and rutting against one another. It was the kind of thing that Cooper had always hated walking in on, but today of all days it was enough to get his blood boiling.

“Ahem…” he cleared his throat, his hands folded angrily against his chest.

Kurt and Blaine shot up like a fire was lit underneath them and they scrambled to opposite sides of the couch. Kurt’s face turned bright red, but he smiled through the embarrassment and raised a hand in greeting. “Hey Coop,” he laughed softly.

Blaine’s stared widely at his brother, who stared back down at him furiously. “Coop, I can explain,” Blaine started, but Cooper didn’t let him finish.

“Oh can you?” he asked, a hint of challenge in his voice. “You can explain why Kurt is over here sucking your face when you were very much grounded and I specifically said absolutely no one was to come over?”

“Wait, you’re grounded Blaine?” Kurt uttered in shock. He’d had no idea that Blaine had been grounded or he never would have asked to come over or teased him in the first place.

Blaine looked back and forth like a deer caught in headlights, unable to figure out who to answer first. “I’m sorry Kurt, I should have said something but I…” He cut himself off turning to Cooper. “I’m sorry Coop, I just…”

“Upstairs. Now,” Cooper ordered, leaving absolutely no room for refusal.

Blaine’s mortified cheeks flushed bright red as he stood and headed up the stairs.

“I should go,” Kurt said quickly starting to get up off the couch.

“No,” Cooper said and Blaine and Kurt both froze. “Blaine invited you over, so you stay. Make yourself at home. We won’t be too long.” Cooper turned around and followed Blaine up the stairs, giving him one smack on the backside on the way up.

Kurt watched the scene awkwardly, looking away when Cooper spanked his boyfriend. As they disappeared around the corner to Blaine’s room, Kurt looked at the front door, only steps away. He could easily sneak out before either of them knew he had gone. He was just about to get up, when he started hearing the sounds coming from behind the bedroom door. His cock twitched. His cheeks flushed again and he found that his feet were not at all going where his brain was telling them to go.

XXXX

“Come on Coop, I said I was sorry,” Blaine whined, as his brother pushed him inside his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

“Hands on your bed, Blaine,” Cooper ordered gravely.

Blaine’s eyes grew wide and he froze, turning only his head to Cooper. “What?” His eyes fell with the clink of metal as Cooper unbuckled his belt. Blaine’s heart started to race with fear and humiliation.

“Apparently I can’t trust you to accept your punishment unless I’m standing right here so that’s what I’m going to do. Now hands on your bed Blaine, don’t make me tell you again.” Cooper folded the leather in half and grasped the buckle safely in his fist.

Blaine couldn’t believe his ears, but Cooper’s eyes were unyielding. So as if he was moving in slow motion, Blaine bent over the bed and gripped the edge, arching his backside into the air like a giant target. 

Blaine felt a hand on his back, just above the waist of his jeans and for a moment he panicked that Cooper was going to push them down. But he didn’t. Instead the hand simply held him firmly in place as the first sting of the leather came crashing against the very center of his jeans.

One

Blaine held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, disbelieving that this was even happening, as the second strike hit above the first and the fire in the center of his ass started burning brightly. 

Two

But it didn’t burn as brightly as his beet-red face did, holding in the cry that wanted so badly to escape his lips but to never be heard by Kurt. He trained his ears downstairs, hoping, praying to hear the latch of the doorknob or the start of Kurt’s car, but he heard neither. Kurt was still down there, listening to the next strike of leather as it cracked just below his waistline.

Three

Blaine’s skin started throbbing, and the tears in his eyes started falling despite himself, and he whispered as loudly as he dared. “Cooper, please,” he begged. “Kurt can hear…”

“Well whose fault is that exactly?” Cooper asked, his voice breathless as he brought the belt down once more just beneath the first center lash.

Four

Blaine had no answer, it had been his own fault, and he bit his lip against the squeal of pain now beginning to rise dangerously close to his sit spot.

Five  
Six  
Seven

Blaine knew that Cooper wasn’t spanking him as hard as he could. If he had really been going for pain he would have made him lower his pants at least like their father had done so long ago. But knowing that Kurt was hearing everything, knowing he’d have to face him after it was all over, made it all just that much more unbearably humiliating and made the fire in his backside burn all that much hotter.

Eight  
Nine

The belt sang across the tops of his thighs and Blaine could no longer contain a soft groan of pain. Cooper stopped for a moment, rubbing his back soothingly, but in actuality it was all just about to get worse.

“Halfway done Blaine. Shift forward slightly and rest your elbows on the bed.”

Blaine felt a sob escape, but he did as he was told and found his backside raised higher into the air, perfectly positioned for Cooper to aim the remainder right at his sit spot. Blaine found though that he could bury his head in his hands, which would muffle the cries he was certain he would no longer be able to withhold. He tried to close his eyes but Kurt’s face swam before them in the darkness, and he realized that the more he tried not to think of his boyfriend listening, the more certainty built up inside him that Kurt was hearing everything.

Especially when the next smacks of the leather strap came raining down.

XXXX

Ten

Kurt heard the tenth strike whistle through the air upstairs and he willed himself to get up from the couch. He begged his legs to work and to carry him out the front door to his car where he could disappear into the night and worry about facing Blaine on Monday morning. But he couldn’t move.

Eleven

He was stuck, transfixed to his seat, his insides stirring dangerously close to what he knew to be arousal and the more he tried to make it go away the stronger it became. He grew hard in his pants, his cock throbbing with desire as he heard another smack rain down on Blaine’s backside.

Twelve

He started to sweat and his head began to swim as he berated himself for the quickening of his heart that he knew so well but never, ever, had felt under these circumstances. It hadn’t been anything they’d played around with, looked at, or even talked about. When they made love it was always sweet and kind and Kurt had never in a million years thought something like this would turn him on.

Thirteen

Except that here he was. And the thought of Blaine upstairs, his face probably bright red from the humiliation of knowing that Kurt was listening to him being spanked by his big brother was only making things worse and his hand landed on the bulge of his jeans, stroking in time to the beating of his heart.

Fourteen

No. Kurt took his hand away, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying not to think of anything else, trying not to hear another sound. In and out, he inhaled and exhaled, willing his blood to flow normally again. When he finally opened his eyes he realized that if Blaine had been spanked anymore he hadn’t heard it and now he heard only the quiet murmur of voices upstairs. He tried again to get up, to escape before Cooper or god forbid Blaine walked down the stairs, but he was still frozen to the spot when the click of the door sounded and he saw Cooper begin his descent. Kurt looked away, hoping his face wasn’t red with shame and arousal.

“You can go up and see him, Kurt,” Cooper called softly walking past him toward the kitchen and Kurt unconsciously looked up.

“Okay,” he answered timidly, wondering why his legs were moving now when before he couldn’t get them to budge. He felt Cooper’s eyes on him as he nervously climbed the stairs, his body still shaking with adrenalin, but he didn’t look back. Instead he stared straight ahead at Blaine’s closed door and took a steadying breath before walking toward it.

XXXX

Blaine had been crying too hard in his arms to recognize the end of the spanking, but he reoriented when Cooper’s hand rubbed his back gently. “It’s all over Squirt,” Coop said softly and Blaine lifted his head from the bed. He couldn’t look at Cooper. His embarrassment was so much worse than the throbbing pain in his backside. He didn’t have to say anything though. Cooper wrapped him in his arms and held him close. “I don’t ever want to have to do that again Blaine,” he whispered almost pleadingly and Blaine nodded into his shoulder as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“You won’t, I promise,” Blaine mumbled against him. “I’m sorry I disobeyed you.”

“Okay,” Cooper said gently, pulling back from Blaine and forcing their eyes to meet. Blaine’s were full of shame. “Why don’t you go stand in the corner for a while.”

“For how long?” Blaine asked brokenly, his voice so much like a child’s.

“Until you’re told to turn around,” Cooper instructed before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Blaine walked to the free corner of his room, pressing his forehead against the coolness of the wall. He’d never been so humiliated in his life. His brother spanking him had been bad enough. When he came to live with Cooper he never thought he’d find himself at the mercy of his brother’s belt and he never wanted it to happen again, Kurt or no Kurt. But at the thought of Kurt his face burned brightly again. He’d heard the whole thing. Was downstairs now. What was Cooper telling him? Did he know that he was standing nose deep in the corner like a chastised child? Had he heard everything or would Blaine be spared at least a little dignity. Would Kurt even want to be with him now, want to even look at him now that he’d heard the belt fall over and over again on his backside.

The door opened and closed softly. Blaine didn’t turn, not wanting to fail at Cooper’s instructions and find himself face down again, maybe this time with his pants pulled down and his ass bare. He squeezed his eyes shut, the ache from his spanking magnified tenfold beneath the eyes burning into him. He felt completely naked. Then a cologne wafted in the air and it wasn’t his brother’s musk, but a vanilla and sandalwood he recognized too well. Kurt.

“Oh my god,” Blaine muttered, his head falling even further into the wall with embarrassment as he realized exactly what Kurt was seeing right now.

Kurt had barely even realized he was staring. The sight of Blaine standing in the corner, tight jeans hugging his gorgeous backside that was likely throbbing with pain beneath the taut fabric, completely took his breath away. Words failed him as his cock sprung to life once again and all he wanted was the chance to kiss away the pain. “Does it hurt?” he asked dumbly.

“Yes,” Blaine muttered against the wall as his tears started flowing again. The red blossoming on his neck was obvious to anyone watching. “God Kurt, please I’m so embarrassed, just go home, I can’t…”

“Turn around Blaine.” Kurt had suddenly found his voice and it was strong and authoritative. Blaine couldn’t disobey the words, the ones Cooper had told him to wait for. He turned slowly, his eyes downcast, unable to look at his boyfriend, his face flushing with shame. He sensed Kurt walking toward him and it took everything he had not to step away. Kurt reached a hand out and lifted his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Please don’t be embarrassed,” Kurt whispered, cupping his face and wiping his eyes dry with his thumbs.

“How can I not be?” Blaine asked desperately. 

Kurt reached his hand to Blaine’s side, taking hold of his hand and slowly bringing it to the bulge in his own pants. Blaine’s eyes widened as he felt Kurt’s hardness and understood. Kurt’s eyes turned to pleading and his own face reddened as he smiled softly. “Because I’m embarrassed too.”  
Blaine stood, his eyes falling with shock, as he watched himself brush a thumb over the hardness in Kurt’s jeans. Kurt’s cock pulsed beneath his touch with want. “That turned you on?” he finally asked surprised, his eyes rising to see Kurt’s face. 

Kurt’s eyes were full of nerves as he bit his lip and looked sheepishly back at Blaine. “Do you hate me now?” he asked anxiously.

Tears came to Blaine’s eyes at the thought that Kurt could ever think he’d hate him for this and he shook his head firmly. “No,” he whispered before wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck and kissing him fiercely. 

Kurt’s arms engulfed Blaine and held him close, their lips finding solace in one another, the shame fleeing from them in exchange for desire. Kurt’s hands traced down Blaine’s back, muscles still tight in defense, and he slowly lowered them as he massaged him loose until they fell to Blaine’s ass and squeezed tight.

“Oww,” Blaine groaned against Kurt’s mouth as fire seemed to shoot through his skin the moment Kurt squeezed. He buried his face growing hot with embarrassment again, in the crook of Kurt’s neck. “Oh my god.”

Kurt immediately pulled away and grasped Blaine’s face in his hands. “Shh, Blaine, hey, don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay, I just….I’m sorry, I somehow forgot,” he said and Blaine started to laugh, chuckling softly until Kurt joined in with an apologetic smile. “Can I…” Kurt looked down at him shyly but his eyes glistened with want. “Can I see?”

Blaine simply nodded and watched as his boyfriend reached for the button and zipper of his jeans. Kurt pulled them down, kneeling as he did, careful not to scrape the sensitive skin. Blaine stepped out of them gingerly. He watched intently as Kurt caressed his calves and then his thighs and then ever so gently brushed his fingers up his ass until he reached the waistband of his boxers.

“May I?” Kurt asked again, just to be sure.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded without a doubt. “Yes.”

Kurt pulled Blaine’s boxers down, his mouth watering as Blaine’s cock sprung free. But that could come later, Kurt reminded himself, as he helped Blaine step out of them and guided him to turn around. Blaine slowly did and Kurt sucked in a breath at the sight. His skin was pink, bordering on red only in his sit spot where Cooper had concentrated the worst of the spanking. Kurt brushed over every inch of his tender skin ever so gently with his fingers, then kissed away the pain. “Go lie down on your stomach. Close your eyes,” Kurt whispered and Blaine moved to his bed and obeyed.  
He lay there waiting, his eyes closed, until he heard the lock on his door click shut behind him. He smiled, all sense of humiliation gone as his heart began beating eagerly in his chest. He felt the bed compress beneath the weight of his boyfriend and then he felt Kurt’s skin on his as he straddled Blaine’s thighs. “It’s going to be cold,” Kurt warned only a second before he massaged cool lotion into Blaine’s aching skin.

“Oh that feels amazing,” Blaine moaned as he just let the sensation fill him. He lay there for a few minutes, melting into Kurt’s healing touch until his mind started to wander back to what had brought him there. “I was so mortified that Cooper made you stay. That you were listening…”

“Shhh…” Kurt comforted as he rolled Blaine over to his side and lay down next to him. He kept one hand on Blaine’s ass and he tucked the other beneath his head. “You should have told me you were grounded. I wouldn’t have tried to come over.”

“I wanted you to come over,” Blaine admitted, looking down guiltily. “I thought I could get away with it.”

Kurt almost unconsciously slid his hand over Blaine’s side and up to wrap his fingers around the head of Blaine’s cock. “Did you know Cooper would spank you?” Kurt asked curiously. 

He shook his head, swallowing to remind himself to keep talking as the coil of pleasure started to grow in his belly. “I didn’t think I’d get caught,” he justified as he grew harder and harder by the second. “Cooper’s never spa-“ Blaine hitched a breath as Kurt’s thumb and forefinger began a steady rhythm up and down. “-spanked me before,” he choked out as he fell over onto his back, the heat in his stomach as Kurt stroked him overpowering the now cooling heat in his backside. “My dad used to but-” he bit his lip as Kurt twisted just beneath the head of his cock and he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. But one look at Kurt’s lust blown eyes said he wanted to hear the rest of what Blaine had to say. “-never with a belt and I didn’t think Cooper would ever…oh god Kurt!”

With a delighted smirk, Kurt stroked one last time, harder than before, and Blaine came with an intensity entirely different than anything he had ever felt before. The wave of pleasure rushed through him and his heart raced while his muscles twitched over and over again, everything he had been saying completely forgotten as his mind went blank for the moment. Coming off the high, panting from the power of his orgasm, the tingle of the heated skin in his backside came back to him. But it didn’t hurt anymore and it didn’t embarrass him. Kurt had turned his pain into pleasure.

And he secretly hoped it wouldn’t be the last time.

“I love you Kurt,” Blaine said softly, leaning up to kiss him.

Kurt smiled down at him with all the love in the world. “I love you too.”


End file.
